User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Increasing Bhati's Character Description Besides Wisecracking Here's How I'd Create Bhati Myself
Please let Bhati be in some future episodes. Rafiki's my number one Pridelander Reirei's my number one Outlander but I've repeatedly thought of Bhati being number two in my list of favorite Lion King characters because Bhati wouldn't act lazy like Timon and Pumbaa. I have no trouble imagining actions for Bhati, none at all with knowing science and Lion King movies. I don't imagine the bat-eared fox active all the time but I imagine her skillful at being thoughtful whether helping Pride Rock or a cub who wanted to chat with Bhati. My imagination of Bhati has her showing loyalty in ways that are clearer than Rafiki's mainly shown in her reactions. Even if enjoying Nala more than Simba please don't leave this bat-eared fox Bhati out of the Pride Land motion pictures forever. In my imagination mainly her loyalty is clearer than Rafiki's because she meets more characters and she uses words that show clear support when a character is struggling the emotional way. I imagine Bhati giving better advice than the lions do in scenes of helping another character not struggle too long with a descision Bhati is the one I imagine as the loyal character who can help others understand they can choose their own fate explaining the choices of solutions and kind of describing the consequences, plus words that can inspire whoever Bhati's talking with in such scenes of confusion. knowing scientific stuff like this animal's correct order I can easily imagine Bhati quietly sharing sympathy with Reirei for sure. It's like Bhati has enough sympathy to be Reirei's secret friend while Reirei's still stuck with Scar, and then Bhati's the most excited character while helping Kion take Reirei to the Pride Lands once the lions have heard Reirei tell Scar goodbye telling Scar staying was just for safety mentioning her pups in this speech, and also hearing her apologize to Kion and Simba. During the secret unnoticed support I imagine stuff like Bhati respecting the Circle Of Life but wishing Simba showed the jackal more respect so running at night where only Reirei will meet her and giving Reiei small morsels I mean tiny stuff like bugs or things that overpopulate quick like the Mussels, or stuff like nuts or berries. I imagine this sympathy unknown like Bhati does better at keeping such a secret than Kiara did with Kovu, especially since wild canines really can camouflage better than cats like the lions. But in scenes of running free for sure I imagine Bhati great friends with Nala, sometimes giving Simba advice, loyal to Pride Rock and helping Kion and Rafiki when Pride Rock is in trouble, protective of the royal family. Plus Bhati's the friend I imagin willing to rescue royal family or active stuff like Bhati telling Janja back off and then the Lion Guard team doirng their usual teamwork, I've even imagined Bhati saving Simba and Nala from Shenzi. I indeed imagine her more attentive than Zazu. I also imagine Bahti respectful her cousins in the Pride Lands African Wild Dogs, Golden Jackal, Ethiopian Wolf and Reirei's pack willing to play with her pups, and happy to be free to chat with Reirei herself. I've also imagine free scenes like this bat-eared fox seeing species like the elephants and entertaining character in the Lion Guard TV Series like Tamaa the drongo. Trips to spots like the dessert Bhati would sure enjoy time with species like the sand cat, or the genet. It would absolutely be fun to let Bhati have dancing scenes Additional personality besides her staying wisecraking would be like, here's the Bhati I've imagined Wisecracking, Brave, Protective, Decisive, Loyal, Cooperative, Considerate, Adventurous, Playful with young characters, inspiring especially when explaing results of her friendly speech. A Bhati character that would really fit the Pride Land motion pictures this is how I can imagine Bhati the bat-eared fox basically Category:Blog posts Category:Bhati Category:Bat-eared foxes Category:Lion King Characters Category:Lion Guard Stories Category:Nala's Friend Category:Pride Landers Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Protectors of the Pride Lands